


uhgood

by cuddlleeminho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Slight Panic Attacks, Strangers to Lovers, actually lots of pet names, but nothing extreme i swear, changbang are dumb, kinda open relationships, min is just a babie, more like safe signs, some feelings involoved, well a little bit of plot, wooj is a kinky bitch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlleeminho/pseuds/cuddlleeminho
Summary: Минхо стоит на коленях со связанными за спиной руками и кожаным кляпом во рту; ноги начинают затекать от непривычной позы, но это не то чтобы отвлекает от размышлений о том, как он дошёл до такой жизни, и самое главное — насколько же эта жизнь должна быть тяжёлой, что он буквально при первой же возможности готов назвать едва знакомого парня папочкой.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	uhgood

**Author's Note:**

> мой ребенок, которого я хочу сохранить и здесь;; я вообще не думаю что сделаю это, но ВОЗМОЖНО я его когда-нибудь переведу на англ, но вселенная тогда вероятнее всего схлопнется, потому что я его писала 50 лет https://ficbook.net/readfic/8059470

Минхо стоит на коленях со связанными за спиной руками и кожаным кляпом во рту; ноги начинают затекать от непривычной позы, но это не то чтобы отвлекает от размышлений о том, как он дошёл до такой жизни, и самое главное — насколько же эта жизнь должна быть тяжёлой, что он буквально при первой же возможности готов назвать едва знакомого парня папочкой.

— Детка такая нетерпеливая? Ну же, тише-тише.

Минхо задирает голову наверх и чувствует, как ноги непроизвольно слабеют от открывающегося перед ним вида на крепкую обнажённую грудь и подтянутый пресс. Уджин в расстёгнутой спущенной на плечи рубашке, на нём всё так же коричневый кожаный бандаж, красиво подчёркивающий мышцы. Его ладонь, тёплая и большая, приятной тяжестью ощущается на затылке, Минхо хочется податься вперёд, чтобы лицом уткнуться Уджину в живот, почувствовать ещё его тепла, он выдыхает, всхлипывая; он и не замечал, что всё это время тихонько скулил.

— Повторишь ещё раз для меня свой стоп-знак, куколка? — Уджин осторожно гладит по щеке и большим пальцем вытирает стекающую по подбородку слюну.

Минхо закатывает глаза и нехотя разжимает ладонь, выпуская колокольчик. Он ещё с самого начала решил для себя, что стоп-знаки сегодня ему не понадобятся, он уверен — что бы Уджин ни сделал, он не перейдёт его границ.

— Вот так, послушная детка, — Уджин удовлетворённо кивает, вкладывает колокольчик обратно, попутно целуя чужую ладошку, и ставит таймер на телефоне. — Будешь умничкой и покажешь мне всё, на что ты способна?

/////

Минхо дружит с Чаном и Чанбином со средней школы, за это время они стали чем-то вроде очень странной семьи. До того, как Чан и Чанбин наконец сошлись, Минхо пришлось два года выслушивать слезливые монологи двух его лучших друзей о том, как они оба по очереди крашились друг в друга, прежде чем наконец собрались с мыслями и выдали почти в один голос «ты мне это… в общем, нравишься». Как можно заметить, даром слова оба были награждены почти в равной степени.

Иногда с ними сложно, но и Минхо признаёт, что сам далеко не подарок, так что в принципе терпеть друг друга уже вошло в привычку. И, на самом деле, Минхо бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не любит этих двух придурков. Свои всё-таки.

— Ребят, как насчёт отметить закрытую сессию у меня? — Чан размешивает деревянной палочкой свой латте и машинально пихает его в руки Чанбину.

— Ага, если вы платите за алкашку — я в деле, — Минхо кивает и оглядывается на друзей, гаденько улыбаясь.

— Почему мы опять платим? — Чанбин отхлёбывает горячий кофе из стаканчика, обжигая язык.

— Да потому что! Ой, Минхо, подбросишь до универа? Ой, Минхо, тебе же как раз по пути, отвезёшь меня в зал? Ой, Минхо, у тебя же машина, а это значит мы можем эксплуатировать тебя как нашего личного водителя, — Минхо кривляется и передразнивает друзей, размахивая руками. — Да, у меня машина, а ещё у меня свои собственные дела, которые я вечно откладываю из-за вас двоих, — он пальцем тыкает Чану в грудь. — Я сказал то, что я сказал, дальше решайте сами. Хотите отмечать — значит будем отмечать, даёте заднюю — пожалуйста.

— Ах, «дела», говоришь? Это теперь так у нас называется соблазнение школьников? — Чанбин шепелявит из-за обожженного языка, но возможности съязвить не упускает.

Минхо фыркает и закатывает глаза.

— А это уж точно не твоего ума дело, Со.

— Так, всё, — Чан вскидывает руки в примиряющем жесте. — Мы платим. Только… короче, вы не против, если я ещё кое-кого позову? — он улыбается как-то неуверенно, но с надеждой смотрит на двоих парней.

— «Кое-кого» звучит не очень-то обнадёживающе, — Минхо непонимающе выгибает бровь.

— Ну, это мой одногруппник, его зовут Ким Уджин. Мы как-то сдружились в последнее время, он много помогал мне с учёбой в этом семестре, и я бы хотел его с вами познакомить.

— Я, в принципе, не против, — Чанбин пожимает плечами.

— Пока вы платите, хоть слона циркового с собой приводите, — Минхо в очередной раз машет рукой и встаёт из-за стола. — Ладно, мне пора, какой смысл дальше сидеть с вами, если никто из вас даже не собирается мне отсосать.

— Какая же ты сучка всё-таки, — Чанбин тянется, чтобы шлёпнуть Ли напоследок по заднице, но промахивается.

— Знаю, — Минхо бросает через плечо, изгибая губы в саркастичной ухмылке, придерживая за собой стеклянную дверь кафешки.

/////

Этот Ким Уджин оказывается неплохим парнем. Вопреки ожиданиям увидеть щупленького заучку с очками на пол лица, Минхо знакомится с широкоплечим, хорошо сложенным мужчиной. Он большой и разговорчивый, улыбчивый и кажется добродушным. Будто бы всегда готовый прийти на помощь, на него наверняка всегда и во всём можно положиться. В общем — Минхо думает — не его типаж. Но что-то, то ли во взгляде, то ли в едва уловимом языке жестов, заставляет Минхо тяжело сглатывать и провожать глазами буквально каждое движение нового знакомого. Минхо списывает всё на алкоголь, но щёки предательски краснеют, а в голову лезут всякие непристойности.

Он думает о том, как хорошо большие ладони Уджина смотрелись бы на его шее, когда тот беззаботно обсуждает с Чаном какого-то преподавателя с их курса и громко смеётся, запрокидывая голову. Думает о том, как красиво его бледная кожа контрастировала бы с тёмной карамельной кожей Уджина, когда тот с мягкой улыбкой просит передать ему коробку с соком или кусок пиццы.

— А давайте в правду или действие? — Чанбин, уже порядком подвыпивший, еле связывает слова.

— Ага, знаю я твои действия, я — пас, — Минхо закатывает глаза и откидывается на спинку дивана.

— Ну, втроём не интересно! — Чанбин дуется, дёргая Чана за рукав, как бы ища в старшем поддержки.

— Что насчёт только правды? — все поворачиваются в сторону Уджина, тот пожимает плечами, делая глоток из своего стакана. — Ну, если Минхо не нравятся действия, можно оставить только правду? — поясняет, мягко улыбаясь.

Минхо чувствует на себе пристальный изучающий взгляд, но почему-то не решается поднять глаза в ответ.

— Давайте, — он беззаботно улыбается и снова двигается ближе к остальным, всё ещё избегая встречи взглядами. — Если только правда — я за, — Минхо хватает пары секунд, чтобы пожалеть о сказанном, но он всё равно садится в круг.

Игра начинается с вороха скучных шаблонных вопросов от Чанбина, список которых тот нашёл в гугле, поэтому Минхо на несколько минут отключается и не слушает странные истории Чана о том, как тот однажды на полдня застрял в лифте с соседкой-гадалкой и впервые попробовал сыр с плесенью только в двадцать один.

Из своих мыслей Минхо вырывает полузадушенный смех Чанбина, когда горлышко бутылки указывает на Чана и следующий по порядку вопрос «назовите свой самый большой фетиш».

— Давайте на это все ответят тогда? — Чан краснеет так, что у него уши становятся пунцовыми.

— На тебя бутылочка указала, ты и отвечай, не надо на других стрелки переводить, — Чанбин гаденько хихикает и бьёт своего бойфренда по плечу.

— Нет у меня никаких фетишей, я же не псих какой-то, — он передёргивает плечами и что-то увлечённо разглядывает у себя на коленях.

— Фетиш — это не обязательно, когда тебе нравится носить женское бельё или что-то такое, — Уджин подпирает руками подбородок и продолжает. — Это, грубо говоря, то, что тебя заводит или просто привлекает в партнёре, может быть какая-то часть тела или… ну, в общем, ещё что-то в этом духе.

Минхо удивлённо вскидывает брови и внимательно смотрит на Уджина. Тот, как будто чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд, оборачивается на Минхо и улыбается как-то совершенно обезоруживающе. Минхо думает, что это уже смахивает на какую-то паранойю.

— Ну, если по-честному, — Чан всё ещё неловко теребит завязки своей толстовки и не поднимает глаз. — меня дико вставляет, когда мой партнёр, ну, знаете… намного ниже и в принципе меньше меня.

Чанбин давится своим пивом и долго кашляет. Его лицо и шея покрываются красными пятнами, а щёки горят как в лихорадке. Минхо пользуется затянувшейся паузой.

— Слушай, не знаю, комфортно ли тебе такое обсуждать, но мы ведь даже не знаем, ты по девочкам или по мальчикам?

— Или, — Уджин допивает содержимое своего стакана и смотрит на Минхо, наклонив голову, будто пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— И-извини, если вдруг смущаю, — Минхо неловко извиняется, вспоминая о том, что они почти не знакомы и с момента встречи едва перекинулись парой слов.

— Не смущаешь, — Уджин садится лицом к Минхо и улыбается так, что у него в уголках глаз появляются маленькие морщинки, — просто я обычно не рассказываю о своих предпочтениях вот так легко.

Они ещё несколько секунд просто смотрят друг на друга, пока Чан что-то нашёптывает Чанбину на ухо.

Минхо изо всех сил старается найти что-то в глубине чужих глаз. Сам не понимая, что именно, он вглядывается в завораживающую теплоту; карамельного цвета радужка вокруг расширенных зрачков, Минхо кажется, что он чувствует приторную сладость на языке.

— А тебе что нравится?

Минхо будто бы резко выходит из транса, он вздрагивает и спешно отводит глаза.

— Н-ничего особенного, я не… — он не успевает договорить, Чан перебивает, наклоняясь в его сторону.

— Боже, что я вижу, Ли Минхо стесняется говорить о сексе? Всё в порядке, детка? — он рукой тянется пощупать чужой лоб.

— Он вечно говорит, что мы бейсик битчес, — Чанбин кивает, как бы поддерживая своего парня. — Сам вечно рассказывает про какие-то извращения, я сейчас и названий не вспомню.

— Ага, ещё говорит, мы скучные, — Чан закатывает глаза. — А мы ему говорим, что не всем, чтобы кончить нужен… это… как его, — активно жестикулирует руками, и хмурится. — Флоггер! — скрещивает руки на груди и утвердительно кивает, явно довольный собой.

Уджин, кажется, сейчас заплачет от смеха, а Минхо впервые в жизни так сильно хочет провалиться под землю. И ещё желательно перед этим вырубить Чана. Минхо никогда не стеснялся разговоров о сексе, ещё в старшей школе к нему прицепились шутки про соблазнение шугар дэддис, и он их в какой-то степени даже сам поощрял, хотя вообще-то справедливости ради его никогда особо и не заводил этот дэдди кинк. Но сейчас у него щёки горят огнём, а всё тело обдаёт неприятным жаром стыда, и он неловко прячет глаза. Минхо извиняется, говоря что, кажется, немного перебрал и неважно себя чувствует, и в считанные минуты вырубается на раскладном диване в гостевой комнате, надеясь, что с наступлением утра Ким Уджин исчезнет из квартиры Чана, а вместе с тем и из жизни Минхо.

Только, похоже, исчезать Ким Уджин совсем не собирался. По крайней мере из жизни Минхо точно. Ошибочно полагая, что смущающие пьяные откровения оттолкнут нового знакомого, Минхо старался выкинуть из головы любые мысли о Ким Уджине, надеясь, что странное чувство, заставляющее на несколько секунд задерживать дыхание, пройдёт и забудется.

Не проходит. Под конец недели Минхо, слишком уставший и вымотанный, устаёт сопротивляться собственным мыслям и сдаётся, отпрашиваясь в уборную посередине тренировки, выбегая из танцевального класса с позорно тесными в слишком очевидном месте трениками. Чёртов Ким Уджин никак не выходит из головы, и Минхо снова чувствует себя перевозбуждённым старшеклассником, запираясь в тесной кабинке, чтобы после даже прослезиться от осознания собственной никчёмности и жалости к себе.

Минхо, видимо, из чужой головы не выходит тоже; настолько, что пятничным вечером получает смс от неизвестного номера.

хх-ххх-хх-хх  
Привет, это Уджин :) Чан дал мне твой номер, надеюсь ты не против! Я наверное неожиданно и поздно, но вдруг ты свободен в выходные, может быть выпьем кофе где-нибудь?  
19:30

Минхо подавляет внутреннюю истерику в дополнительном куске шоколадного торта, который совершенно выходит за рамки всех дневных норм потребления углеводов, зато вполне действенно успокаивает трясущиеся руки и бешено колотящееся сердце. Спустя сорок минут Минхо собирается с мыслями и печатает в ответ короткое «привет», мучительно выбирая между розовым сердечком и простым улыбающимся смайликом, но в последний момент промахивается и отправляет сообщение с эмоджи стоящей собаки.

— Твою мать, — сообщение помечается как прочитанное до того, как Минхо успевает нажать «редактировать».

Вы  
Привет! 🐕  
20:15 прочитано

Вы  
Немного неожиданное предложение, но я не против сходить куда-нибудь :)  
Как насчёт завтра вечером?  
20:18 прочитано

Минхо с головой кутается в одеяло и напряжённо следит за бегущей строкой «собеседник печатает» в левом верхнем углу экрана.

хх-ххх-хх-хх  
Завтра вечером мне подходит! Можем встретиться в старбаксе напротив кампуса, как тебе?  
20:19

Вы  
Супер, буду там около половины пятого, хорошо?  
20:25 прочитано

хх-ххх-хх-хх  
Договорились! Тогда… до встречи завтра?  
20:26

Вы  
До встречи! Жду завтрашнего вечера~  
20:32 прочитано

Минхо кажется, что он ещё никогда так не потел за десять минут обычной даже не особо смахивающей на дружескую переписки. Он ещё раз пробегает глазами по последним сообщениям и вымученно стонет, снова залезая под одеяло.

Он звонит Чану и полтора часа выносит тому мозг на отвлечённые темы, прежде чем невпопад ляпнуть:

— Знаешь, мне кажется, твой Ким Уджин ко мне подкатывает.

На другом конце провода несколько секунд абсолютной тишины и Минхо даже проверяет, не сбросился ли случайно звонок.

— Чего? Какой мой Ким… погоди, ты же не… о, господи! — Чан снова молчит пару секунд, а потом оглушает Минхо громким вскриком, так, что последний вздрагивает от неожиданности и едва не выпускает телефон из рук. — А я-то думаю, что это он у меня вдруг твой номер выпрашивал! Минхо, клянусь, если ты не прекратишь трахаться со всеми моими друзь… — Минхо обрывает его на полуслове.

— С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь с ним спать?

— С того, что ты — это ты.

— Имеет смысл.

— Минхо… что у вас с… — Чан зависает на мгновение. — Ты знаешь, я не осуждаю, это его дело, но он ещё... буквально ребёнок, ты должен отдавать себе отчёт, он ещё не понимает… всего этого, и ему будет тяжело принять такие отношения.

— Все в порядке, Крис, — Минхо говорит серьёзно, и Чан, кажется, немного успокаивается. — Мы говорили об этом, и не раз, он всё понимает, а тебе пора перестать так беспокоиться, это называется гиперопека, ему это ни к чему, он намного более зрелый, чем ты думаешь, — они редко поднимают тему их с Джисоном отношений, потому что для Чана это всё ещё нелегко.

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда буду беспокоиться, — вздыхает и видимо готовит им с Чанбином поздний ужин, потому что Минхо слышит стук посуды на фоне.

— Блин, прости, я тебя отвлекаю наверное?

— Нет, не бери в голову, ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь со мной поделиться, — Чан звучит непривычно напряжённо, но Минхо знает, что сейчас не стоит задавать вопросов. — Чем угодно, Минхо. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — повторяет эхом и устало трёт глаза. — Ладно, мне пора, завтра рано вставать. Люблю тебя, Крис.

Чан отключается первым, бросая в ответ быстрое «тебя тоже». Экран телефона ещё несколько минут освещает комнату неприятным голубоватым светом, а когда гаснет Минхо только сильнее кутается в одеяло и подтягивает колени к груди, снова и снова прокручивая в голове слова Чана.

////

Минхо забывает поставить будильник и успешно просыпает первую пару. До начала второй ещё двадцать минут, и этого бы вполне хватило, чтобы одеться, выбежать из общаги и, при удачном раскладе, может быть даже купить кофе, но Минхо выбирает лежать и залипать в потолок, игнорируя гневные сообщения от Хёнджина, которому как всегда что-то было от него нужно, причём «срочно» и «только сегодня». Он делает маску для лица и до обеда листает ленту инстаграма, подавляя тянущее чувство тревоги под рёбрами и желание прямо сейчас написать Уджину и отменить встречу, ссылаясь на плохое самочувствие или внезапные срочные дела. Он долго выбирает аутфит и даже немного подкрашивает глаза; когда он выходит из комнаты на часах ровно полпятого, а в открытой вкладке мессенджера короткое «конечно» на учтивое «у нас же всё в силе на сегодня?».

Когда Минхо заходит в кофейню, Уджин уже сидит за столиком у окна с двумя стаканчиками мангового смузи. Он одет неброско, но Минхо всё равно на несколько секунд залипает на длинные стройные ноги, обтянутые узкими чёрными джинсами. Ещё в их первую встречу Минхо не мог не отметить как хорошо сложен старший, и сейчас он пользуется тем, что тот что-то читает в телефоне и ещё не замечает чужого присутствия, чтобы вдоволь насмотреться со стороны.

— Привет, — Уджин поднимает голову, отрываясь от пролистывания какого-то документа на экране смартфона. Его губы в ту же секунду растягиваются в улыбке. — Заставил тебя ждать? — Минхо виновато пожимает плечами и неловко улыбается.

— Привет, нет, совсем нет, я недавно пришёл, — Уджин поднимается со своего места, скорее машинально, в знак приветствия. — Я… не знал что тебе заказать, но запомнил, что ты сказал, что любишь манго, поэтому… — он смущённо приглаживает волосы одной рукой и протягивает Минхо стаканчик со смузи.

— Не… не стоило, правда, — Минхо берёт напиток и делает глоток, блаженно прикрывая глаза «господи, и как он только…».

— Я же тебя позвал, так что я и угощаю, — Уджин улыбается, поджимая губы. — Хочешь посидеть здесь, или пойдём прогуляемся?

— Давай пройдёмся, сегодня хорошая погода, — Минхо смущается, непонятно от чего, но быстро разворачивается и первым выходит из кофейни, не замечая брошенной вслед удовлетворённой ухмылки.

Минхо узнаёт, что Уджин давно живёт не в общежитии и подрабатывает помощником редактора в популярном журнале. Работа из дома не отнимает много времени, а учёба в университете всегда давалась ему сравнительно легко, поэтому времени для себя остаётся вполне достаточно. Минхо не может не думать о том, что всё в этом мужчине ему кажется каким-то преувеличенно идеальным; его открытость и мягкость — то, что обычно отталкивало Минхо в людях — сейчас наоборот странно притягивает. Заставляет довериться и рассказывать, возможно, немного личное и не для первого свидания.

Свидания.

Может ли Минхо называть эту встречу свиданием? Или же Уджин просто хочет подружиться? Его намерения так и остаются для Минхо призрачными и непонятными, он чувствует себя так, будто держит в руках книгу с пустыми листами, на которых что-то написано невидимыми чернилами; ещё с первой встречи ему казалось, что в старшем есть что-то другое, будто бы умело скрытое за мягкой дружелюбной улыбкой и осторожными жестами.

Минхо немного теряется в собственных мыслях и не замечает, как на его плечи опускается чужая кожаная куртка.

— Прости, задумался, — он поднимает глаза на Уджина и робко улыбается.

— Со мной совсем скучно, да? — смеётся и закатывает рукава рубашки.

— Нет… нет, что ты! — Минхо активно жестикулирует и вертит головой из стороны в сторону. — Не скучно, я просто…

Уджин прижимает два пальца к губам Минхо.

— Чшш, я же шучу. Ты замёрз совсем, может быть зайдём куда-нибудь? Ты любишь сладкое? У меня дома… пирожные в холодильнике, — проводит большим пальцем по его щеке и смотрит так.

Минхо кивает, чувствуя, как чужая тёплая ладонь накрывает его собственную, и неуместно смеётся, думая, что так галантно ему переспать ещё никто никогда не предлагал.

У Уджина в холодильнике и правда пирожные. Малиновый мильфей, и Минхо в очередной раз думает, что этот мужчина не так прост, каким может казаться.

В его квартире тепло, как сам Уджин — большой и тёплый — уютно. Куча незаметных мелочей создают приятную атмосферу, и Минхо быстро согревается, пока наблюдает за тем, как Уджин готовит им кофе.

В большой керамической кружке — латте с ванильным сиропом, замёрзшие пальцы немного щиплет от контраста температур.

— Согрелся? — Уджин спрашивает почти шёпотом и расстёгивает пару пуговиц своей рубашки. Он выключает кофе машину и садится на высокий стул за кухонной стойкой.

Минхо сначала кажется, что это какие-то игры разума.

Он поднимается со своего места и подходит ближе к старшему.

— Так ты… это имел в виду, когда говорил о том, что не рассказываешь о своих предпочтениях всем подряд? — Минхо проводит пальцами по выглядывающим из-под плотной белой рубашки ремешкам затянутого на груди бондажа.

Уджин улыбается уголками губ и ставит на стол свою чашку.

— Нравится? — спрашивает без капли смущения или неловкости. — Знаю, что нравится, если хочешь, могу и больше показать.

— Я не… хён, о, боже, — Уджин расстёгивает ещё две пуговицы. Кожаные ремни обтягивают грудь и плечи под рубашкой, и Минхо, обычно сам выбирающий жертву, привыкший вести, привыкший, что всё идёт по его плану и так, как ему хочется, сейчас краснеет и заикается как шестнадцатилетний девственник.

— Ты с меня глаз не сводил тогда на вечеринке у Чана, думал, ты меня разденешь прямо там, — с дразнящей усмешкой, но звучит не надменно, как могло бы показаться.

— У тебя и тогда… под одеждой… было это?

— Не совсем это, но, — ещё одна пуговица исчезает под лёгким движением пальцев. — Тоже кое-что было. Я так чувствую себя увереннее, знаешь.

Минхо делает шаг, он стоит между разведённых ног старшего, смотрит сверху вниз и чувствует знакомый лёгкий мандраж зарождающегося возбуждения. Ведь он за этим сюда и пришёл, не так ли?

— А что тебе ещё нравится? — прикрывает глаза, хлопая длинными ресницами. — Хён полон сюрпризов, да? Чем ещё ты можешь меня удивить?

— Смелый мальчик, не так быстро, — Уджин улыбается и осторожно ведёт пальцами по предплечью младшего. — Я могу показать тебе ещё очень многое, только если ты скажешь, что хочешь этого.

— Неужели это не понятно? — Минхо ухмыляется и кладёт ладони на грудь старшему, сокращая расстояние между их лицами.

— Минхо-щи, — Уджин перехватывает его руки и осторожно гладит большим пальцем по запястью. — Это важно и я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, что правда хочешь этого.

— Что ты собираешься со мной делать, м? — Минхо удивляется и немного не понимает, раньше никто особо не запаривался по этому поводу, не то чтобы он делал что-то без чужого разрешения, просто никогда не предавал этому такого значения, поэтому вопросы старшего кажутся ему странными.

— Вербальная коммуникация, — Уджин легко тянет Минхо на себя, чтобы тот сел к нему на колени. — Это важно, и я всегда, — улыбается, поджимая губы, — буду спрашивать у тебя, действительно ли ты хочешь быть со мной сейчас, и буду ждать от тебя прямого ответа, Минхо.

— Я правда хочу этого, хён, тебе не стоит переживать. И я… проверялся вот-вот, на прошлой неделе, насчёт этого тоже не беспокойся, — Минхо наклоняется к губам Уджина и наконец чувствует их вкус на своих: чёрный кофе и малиновая сладость сливочного десерта.

— Минхо, я не переживаю, я не пытаюсь тянуть время, если бы я не хотел этого тоже, я бы не привёл тебя к себе, я просто хочу поговорить с тобой, хорошо? Потому что для меня важно, чтобы мы могли понимать друг друга, чтобы я всегда знал чего ты хочешь, — поцелуй осторожный и медленный, — чтобы делать друг другу приятно, понимаешь?

Минхо кивает и нетерпеливо тянется к ремню чужих джинсов.

— Постой, ну куда же ты торопишься, малыш, мы не ограничены во времени, — Уджин одной рукой обхватывает запястья младшего, крепко, но аккуратно держа его руки. — Расскажи мне, что тебе нравится, я буду слушать внимательно.

— Хён, — взгляд у Минхо уже затуманен, зрачки расширены и не фокусируются даже на лице напротив. — Мне нравится… всё.

— Так не пойдёт, — Уджин цокает языком и целует в висок. — Ты свитч, правильно?

— Ммм, да, — Минхо запрокидывает голову, открывая шею, как бы намекая. — У меня есть один мальчик, мы с ним… развлекаемся, он идеальный саб, просто сокровище, только пока ещё школьник, ну, ты понимаешь… мы много чего не можем делать, — Минхо бы соврал, если бы сказал что подобные разговоры его не заводят.

— А у нас с тобой, оказывается, много общего, — Уджин покрывает лёгкими поцелуями-укусами чужую шею. Минхо вопросительно поднимает брови. — Мы оба любим маленьких послушных мальчиков, — ухмыляется, показывая ровный ряд верхних зубов, прикусывая губу.

— В основном я предпочитаю делать всё сам, чтобы не разочаровываться. Ведь я очень придирчив в этом плане, знаешь, ещё никто не доминировал меня достаточно хорошо.

— Это ты так изящно только что поставил мне планку, куколка? — Уджин улыбается одними губами и запускает пальцы в мягкие волосы у младшего на затылке, ощутимо сжимая, на что незамедлительно получает ожидаемую реакцию. — Тебе лучше следить за своим язычком, не хочу показаться слишком самоуверенным, но… — Уджин наклоняется к уху Минхо и шепчет, касаясь губами кожи. — Держу пари, у тебя никогда и близко ничего подобного не было, как-то, что я заставлю тебя почувствовать сегодня.

Минхо тяжело дышит через приоткрытый рот и цепляется пальцами за воротник чужой рубашки.

— Пойдём, — Уджин поднимается на ноги и ведёт Минхо за собой; тот следует за ним, точно послушный щенок за хозяином. — Как мне лучше тебя называть? «Детка» подойдёт?

Минхо инстинктивно прикусывает нижнюю губу и жмурится, сдерживая судорожный вздох.

— Значит, детка, — Уджин сокращает расстояние между ними и медленно проводит ладонью по чужой щеке. — Неужели детка уже так сильно хочет к папочке, м?

— Как ты… о, господи, — Минхо чувствует, как его колени слабеют и удержаться на ногах становится всё сложнее.

Уджин притягивает его к себе за талию, придерживая и осторожно поглаживая ладонями по бокам и спине.

— Я ещё совсем ничего не сделал, а ты уже так завёлся, что же будет, когда начнётся настоящее веселье, м? — даже сейчас, сейчас особенно, Уджин выглядит надёжно, Минхо почему-то так сразу хочется отдать ему полный контроль над ситуацией, наконец отпустить всё и просто быть. Он из последних сил старается держаться за остатки своего здравого сознания. — Скажешь мне своё стоп-слово, детка?

— Просто проверяй цвет, если тебе покажется, что что-то не так, но я скажу «красный», если захочу, чтобы ты остановился, хорошо?

— Посмотри на меня, — Уджин проводит пальцами по подбородку Минхо и заставляет посмотреть в глаза. Он раскрывает ладонь и показывает маленький колокольчик. — Он будет у тебя, просто отпусти его, если тебе нужно будет моё внимание или ты захочешь, чтобы я прекратил. Это твой стоп-знак, договорились?

Минхо берет колокольчик и сжимает в кулаке.

— Договорились.

— У меня ещё кое-что есть для тебя, хочешь покажу?

Минхо кивает и смотрит на старшего из-под ресниц.

В руках у Уджина бумажный пакет с перевязанными ленточкой ручками.

— Подумал, что бордовый будет красиво смотреться на тебе, — два комплекта верёвок насыщенно-бордового цвета аккуратно завязаны красивыми узлами.

— Я… я никогда не… о, боже, — на дне пакета ещё один комплект кожаных бондажей такого же винного цвета и круглый кожаный кляп на застёжке.

Минхо облизывает пересохшие губы, всё тело обдаёт жаром и ему кажется, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание от нехватки воздуха.

— Если тебе не хочется, то мы можем не… — Уджин осторожно откладывает всё на кровать и придерживает Минхо за плечи, пальцами поглаживая по лопаткам и шее.

— Хочется, — Минхо шепчет на выдохе и упирается ладонями в чужую крепкую грудь, ведёт ниже к приспущенным на тазобедренные косточки джинсам, пальцами подцепляет грубую ткань и прикрывает глаза.

Уджин гладит его по волосам, чуть оттягивает, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и припадает губами к открытой шее. Минхо ведёт ладонями по его рукам, ощущая как напрягаются под кончиками пальцев крепкие мышцы, Уджин такой сильный, такой спокойный, в противовес разгорячённому, уже дрожащему от возбуждения Минхо.

— Детка, ты такая нетерпеливая, да? — Уджин сильнее сжимает его волосы на затылке, отчего Минхо жалобно постанывает и отчаянно цепляется пальцами за чужие плечи. — Разденься и на колени, — Уджин резко ослабляет хватку, и Минхо буквально сразу же опускается на пол, дрожащими руками тянется к молнии на своих брюках. Он не понимает, от чего именно его трясёт больше, ему одновременно немного страшно и так сильно хочется; хочется, чтобы Уджин дотронулся до него наконец, чтобы позволил дотронуться и до себя тоже; Минхо кажется, что ещё немного и он сойдёт с ума. Он кое-как выпутывается из белья, облегчённо вздыхая, когда хотя бы ничто не давит на его уже ставшее болезненным возбуждение.

Уджин наблюдает за ним с лёгкой полуулыбкой, скрестив руки на груди.

— Умничка, — он подходит ближе и одним пальцем придерживает Минхо за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя, — сейчас я свяжу тебя. Ты помнишь, что надо сделать, если захочешь, чтобы я остановился или освободил тебя, да, котёнок? — Минхо жалобно стонет, по его телу будто бы проходит заряд электрического тока, щёки алеют ещё сильнее, а истекающий смазкой член дёргается, заставляя Уджина довольно усмехнуться.

— Что это? Кому-то нравится, когда его называют котёнком? И как я сразу не догадался, это же моя красивая послушная киска, мы купим тебе ошейник и ты будешь ходить в нём, чтобы все знали, кому ты принадлежишь.

Минхо шепчет что-то неразборчивое, выстанывает «да» вперемешку с «пожалуйста», он чувствует чужие пальцы, обводящие его губы, и тут же жадно берёт в рот, блаженно прикрывает глаза, довольствуясь хотя бы этим.

— Кажется, кто-то слишком увлекается, не думаешь? — голос Уджина мягкий и сладкий, словно горячая карамель или жидкий тягучий мёд, Минхо кажется, что он его словно гипнотизирует, вводит в какой-то транс, освобождая сознание от всего лишнего, оставляя только опьяняющее жгучее желание. — Мне нравится слушать твои милые стоны, но этот ротик хорошо поработает немного попозже, — Уджин быстрым движением заменяет свои пальцы на кожаный кляп, осторожно застёгивая ремешок, — я всё хорошенько для тебя подготовил, чтобы нам не пришлось терять времени, — Минхо ощущает давление гладких верёвок на своей коже, он рвано вдыхает и разводит ноги шире, — вот так, детка, руки за спину, — Уджин затягивает узлы и проверяет натяжение, поддевая двумя пальцами. Минхо концентрируется на ощущениях, для него это ново и непривычно, он не чувствует чего-то особенно приятного, но и неприятного тоже, но ладони Уджина то и дело проходятся по его самым чувствительным местам, заставляя вздрагивать всем телом; он так умело и ловко управляется с верёвками, и Минхо невольно думает, что этому не научишься по туториалам на ютубе. Для того, чтобы делать это так, как делает Уджин, нужна практика, много практики, а то, что происходит сейчас, если честно, претендует на одну из самых откровенных вещей в жизни Минхо, хотя Уджин всё ещё едва ли его касается.

— Будь послушным мальчиком и потерпи ещё немного, — Уджин затягивает последний узел за спиной Минхо и осторожно целует его напряжённые плечи. Он ещё раз проверяет натяжение, а потом поднимается на ноги и скрывается за дверью соединённой со спальней ванной.

Минхо стоит на коленях со связанными за спиной руками и кожаным кляпом во рту; ноги начинают затекать от непривычной позы, но это не то чтобы отвлекает от размышлений о том, как он дошёл до такой жизни, и самое главное — насколько же эта жизнь должна быть тяжёлой, что он буквально при первой же возможности готов назвать едва знакомого парня папочкой.

— Детка такая нетерпеливая? Ну же, тише-тише.

Минхо задирает голову наверх и чувствует как ноги непроизвольно слабеют от открывающегося перед ним вида на крепкую обнажённую грудь и подтянутый пресс. Уджин в расстёгнутой спущенной на плечи рубашке, на нём всё так же коричневый кожаный бандаж, красиво подчёркивающий мышцы. Его ладонь, тёплая и большая, приятной тяжестью ощущается на затылке, Минхо хочется податься вперёд, чтобы лицом уткнуться Уджину в живот, почувствовать ещё его тепла, он выдыхает, всхлипывая, он и не замечал, что всё это время тихонько скулил.

— Повторишь ещё раз для меня свой стоп-знак, куколка? — Уджин осторожно гладит по щеке и большим пальцем вытирает стекающую по подбородку слюну.

Минхо закатывает глаза и нехотя разжимает ладонь, выпуская колокольчик. Он ещё с самого начала решил для себя, что стоп-знаки сегодня ему не понадобятся, он уверен — что бы Уджин ни сделал, он не перейдёт его границ.

— Вот так, послушная детка, — Уджин удовлетворённо кивает, вкладывает колокольчик обратно, попутно целуя чужую ладошку, и ставит таймер на телефоне. — Будешь умничкой и покажешь мне всё, на что ты способна?

В ответ на это Минхо только постанывает жалобно и умоляюще смотрит на Уджина из-под взмокшей чёлки. Мышцы начинает немного жечь от напряжения, и он чувствует горячие волны возбуждения и лёгкого страха, смешанного с предвкушением, накатывающие с новой силой. Ему так непривычно не чувствовать контроля, не быть ведущим, а безвольно и беззащитно стоять перед кем-то, но под властным взглядом Уджина он ощущает, как медленно, но верно отпускает себя и наконец позволяет себе расслабиться.

— Ну же, дай мне посмотреть на тебя, котёнок, — Уджин сжимает его волосы на затылке и чуть оттягивает, заставляя запрокинуть голову и кончиками пальцев ведёт по его раскрасневшейся от жара коже, по выпирающим ключицам, по груди, задевая затвердевшие бусинки сосков, и по напряжённому животу. — Такой красивый, такой идеальный, будто бы создан для того, чтобы вот так стоять передо мной. Неужели никто действительно ещё не делал тебе так хорошо, чтобы ты потерял голову? Чтобы всё, на что ты был способен — это умолять взять тебя ещё раз, наполнить тебя, трахнуть так, чтобы на следующий день все видели по твоей походке, что ты только и годишься для того, чтобы обслуживать мой член? Какая же это трата времени, Минхо. Ну ничего, теперь ты будешь моей деткой, и я буду делать детке очень приятно. — Ладони Уджина проделывают путь от напряжённого живота, вниз по бёдрам, к ягодицам, сжимая и поглаживая, в то время как его губы ласкают чужую шею и в перерывах между поцелуями обжигают кожу горячим шепотом. Минхо дрожит и прерывисто дышит, он чувствует, как жар заполняет каждую клеточку его тела, как нарастает уже кажущееся болезненно невыносимым возбуждение. Он думает, что ещё немного, и он кончит прямо так, позорно не продержавшись даже нескольких минут. Конечно, его не раз называли красивым, и в постели тоже, но слова Уджина оказывают на него какое-то неведанное ему до этого действие, что подтверждается тем, как дёргается его напряжённый член, когда Уджин в очередной раз зовёт его котёнком.

Уджин ухмыляется и продолжает дразниться, он лёгкими касаниями ещё сильнее распаляет дрожащего в его руках парня, наконец сам освобождается от тесных брюк и боксеров, выдавливая себе на ладонь смазку и пару раз проводя по собственному члену, но тут же вновь переключается на Минхо, добавляя ещё смазки, проводя по ложбинке между ягодицами, неторопливо начиная растягивать его сначала одниим пальцем. Минхо вздрагивает и напрягается всем телом, он скулит и прогибается в спине, утыкаясь лбом Уджину в плечо; его пальцы, длинные и ловкие, умело и ритмично двигаются внутри, заставляя тягучее чувство внизу живота разрастаться и заполнять собой, кажется, всё существо Минхо; его ноги сильно дрожат, поэтому Уджин позволяет ему облокотиться на себя, свободной рукой крепко держа за талию. Минхо теряется в наслаждении, единственное, о чём он думает — это желанная разрадка, ему хочется подаваться навстречу движениям уже трёх пальцев внутри, хочется… хочется схватиться за что-то, а ощущение стягивающих запястья верёвок вдруг становится слишком ощутимым, он сильно сжимает кулаки и жмурится. Ему хочется, чтобы Уджин поцеловал его. Он снова вздрагивает, концентрируется на приятном ощущении чужих пальцев, ему хорошо, он вдыхает через нос и пытается успокоить нарастающее в груди странное давящее чувство. Он делает вдох. Вдох. Вдох. Голова начинает кружиться, и он понимает, что не может перестать трястись. Ему становится страшно, и он смаргивает подступающие слёзы. В горле будто застывает ком, и он больше не может вдохнуть, он чувствует захлёстывающую его панику, крепко жмурится и раскрывает ладонь, позволяя колокольчику с лёгким звоном упасть на мягкий ковёр.

Уджин сразу же отстраняется и быстрым движением расстёгивает застёжку кляпа.

— Минхо? Ты со мной, детка? Назови мне свой цвет, — он старается заглянуть в лицо младшему, но Минхо прячется, сразу же утыкаясь ему в грудь. Он тяжело дышит и громко всхлипывает, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Я понял тебя, малыш, всё в порядке, всё хорошо, ты молодец, — Уджин тянется за ножницами и одним движением освобождает его руки, Минхо сразу же обнимает его за шею и прижимается всем телом, что немного усложняет задачу, но Уджин всё же освобождает его от оставшихся узлов. — Вот так, Минни, я рядом, повторяй за мной: вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. — Уджин опускается на кровать и достаёт из-под себя плед, накрывая им подрагивающие плечи Минхо, продолжая успокаивающе гладить по спине и массировать запястья и плечи, чтобы кровь снова как следует приливала с местам, что были перетянуты верёвками.

— Прости, — Минхо шепчет едва слышно, его голос совсем не слушается, а глаза всё ещё влажно блестят. — Прости меня, я не думал, я просто… так получилось, и...

— Чшш, — Уджин легонько целует его в уголок губ, наконец поймав возможность посмотреть в лицо младшему, он вытирает большим пальцем влажные дорожки с его щёк. — Тише, Мин, такое бывает, всё в порядке, ты не должен извиняться, это моя ответственность, а ты очень хорошо справился. Спасибо, что использовал свой стоп-знак, это очень важно для меня, — Уджин говорит тихо и спокойно, ни на секунду не переставая осторожно гладить по плечам и спине, прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Минхо и улыбается. Минхо рвано вдыхает и вновь даёт волю слезам. Ему так хорошо и спокойно, когда чужие сильные руки крепко обнимают его, будто пряча от всего на свете, и он не знает, почему никак не выходит успокоиться. Ему стыдно. Стыдно, потому что кажется, что Уджин ожидал от него большего. Кажется, что он сейчас всё испортил, и после такого старший больше не захочет его видеть.

Но Минхо так хорошо. Он так хочет, чтобы Уджину было с ним так же. Он сначала несмело опускает руки старшему на грудь, прерывисто выдыхает и медленно ведёт ниже, чуть дрожащими пальцами оглаживая рельефные кубики пресса, наблюдая за собственными движениями и кусая губы.

— Детка… — Уджин хмурится и делает попытку остановить действия Минхо. — Ты не должен ничего…

— Нет, — Минхо поднимает глаза на старшего, — я хочу этого, хён. Можно?

— Можно, — Уджин отвечает шёпотом и облизывает губы, переводя взгляд на ладони младшего.

У него стоит всего наполовину, но даже так в аккуратных ладошках Минхо его член выглядит большим. Тот делает несколько неспешных движений, размазывая ещё не высохшую смазку по всей длине, свободной рукой касается себя, дразнит затвердевшие соски, а потом берет свои же пальцы в рот и блаженно закрывает глаза, понемногу вновь расслабляясь. У Минхо голова лёгкая, а тело будто бы ватное, как бывает после слёз, только к этому ощущению добавляется лёгкое жжение в мышцах, как после хорошего воркаута. Уджин наклоняется навстречу, чтобы легко поцеловать в плечо и, подстраховывая обеими руками, подтолкнуть Минхо назад, заставляя того опуститься на постель. Он нависает над ним сверху, в то время как Минхо несмело стонет, толкаясь пальцами в собственный рот.

— Мой котёнок сегодня так хорошо постарался, — Уджин чувствует, как чужая ладонь двигается чуть быстрее, и толкается бёдрами навстречу. — Чего ты хочешь? Расскажи мне,

— Тебя. Хочу тебя внутри, — Минхо выгибается в спине, чтобы быть к старшему ещё ближе, и разводит ноги, сгибая в коленях, без труда проникая в растянутое колечко мышц влажными от собственной слюны пальцами.

— Всё, что моя детка пожелает, — Уджин тянется куда-то в сторону и достаёт из-под подушки блестящий квадратик презерватива.

— У тебя всегда под рукой, м? — Минхо игриво щурится и удобнее устраивается на мягких подушках, вновь концентрируясь на собственном нарастающем возбуждении.

— Только когда жду таких прелестных гостей.

Минхо смотрит на Уджина из-под полуприкрытых век, руками обвивает его шею и тянет на себя.

— Поцелуй меня, — несмотря на то, что он только что буквально просил Уджина взять его сзади, эта просьба сейчас почему-то кажется Минхо более интимной и откровенной, чем предыдущая.

Уджин без промедления припадает к чужим губам и целует тягуче и сладко, ладонями гладит по спине и прижимает к себе, осторожно толкаясь бёдрами вперёд. Минхо дышит через приоткрытый рот, тихонько постанывает и сам подаётся чужим движениям навстречу.

— Тише, давай не так быстро, детка, да? — Уджин шепчет ему в губы, сцеловывая каждый вздох и стон.

— Ты можешь… — Минхо запинается и твердит что-то несвязное, когда Уджин медленно входит чуть больше, чем на половину. — Я хочу этого, Уджини. Очень хочу.

— Мой ласковый сладкий котёнок, — Уджин замирает и берёт лицо Минхо в ладони, гладит по щекам большими пальцами, убирает с лица взмокшие прядки чёлки и смотрит на мечущегося под ним парня. — Красивый, красивый, какой же ты красивый, я так хочу оставить тебя себе, чтобы ты был только моим.

— Уджини, пожалуйста, мне так хорошо, — Минхо снова ведёт бёдрами, принимая старшего ещё глубже, жмурясь и поджимая пальцы на ногах от приятного чувства горячей наполненности, а когда Уджин одним толчком входит до конца, Минхо захлёбывается собственным стоном, откидывая голову на подушки, сильно прогибаясь в спине, чтобы почувствовать ещё глубже.

— Всё для моей детки, — Уджин ухмыляется и делает ещё один резкий толчок, вновь выбивая воздух из лёгких младшего. Он развязно целует его, языком проникая в чужой рот, ритмично двигает бёдрами и одной рукой сжимает у основания напряжённый истекающий прозрачной смазкой член Минхо. — Только если попросишь.

Минхо стонет протяжно, он обычно не бывает громким, но с Уджином это получается невольно, он хочет, чтобы тот знал, как ему приятно, хочет чтобы он коснулся его снова, чтобы сжимал хватку на бёдрах ещё крепче, оставляя следы, помечая его, чтобы потом все знали с кем он провёл этот вечер и как ему было хорошо. Он беспорядочно шепчет «пожалуйста», когда чувствует, как движения чужой руки на его члене ускоряются в такт ритмичным толчкам внутри.

— Давай, детка, кончи для меня, — Уджину не нужно повторять дважды, чтобы довести Минхо до пика, до пляшущих под веками белых пятен, сладкой волны, накрывающей всё тело тягучим наслаждением.

— Не останавливайся, — Минхо тянет Уджина на себя и выдыхает ему в губы, когда чувствует, что тот замедляет движения, он перехватывает его руку и направляет ниже, между их телами, вздрагивая от того, какой он сейчас чувствительный, сжимаясь ещё сильнее, на этот раз заставляя уджина гортанно простонать его имя. — Сделай это мне на лицо.

Уджин сильно сжимает челюсти, буквально рычит, делая ещё несколько размашистых толчков, а потом стягивает презерватив и помогает себе рукой, когда Минхо послушно встаёт на колени, едва удерживаясь на дрожащих ногах, прикрывает глаза и высовывает язык. Одного взгляда Уджину достаточно, чтобы с одним резким движением ладони кончить, пачкая спермой губы, щёки и подбородок Минхо, когда тот приоткрывает рот в немом стоне и содрогается всем телом; Уджин видит, как по бёдрам Минхо вновь стекают белёсые капли. Он двумя пальцами собирает собственное семя с чужого лица, зачарованно, будто в трансе наблюдая, как губы Минхо смыкаются вокруг фаланг, ощущая жар его податливого рта. Ему кажется, что он мог бы ещё раз кончить прямо так, просто от того, что видит перед собой;

— Иди ко мне, — он не выдерживает и притягивает Минхо к себе, усаживая себе на колени и припадая к его губам. Он чувствует собственный вкус у него на языке, но сейчас это волнует его меньше всего, потому что целовать Минхо, кажется, теперь претендует на одно из самых любимых его занятий. — Я наберу тебе ванну, хорошо? — Уджин нехотя разрывает поцелуй и поднимается на чуть затёкших ногах, направляясь в сторону ванной, оставляя Минхо нежиться в постели.

Шум набирающейся воды успокаивает, и Минхо не может сопротивляться желанию закрыть глаза. Он весь липкий от пота и уже неприятно засыхающей у него на теле спермы, но ему так тепло и так приятно, что обращать внимание на подобные мелочи совсем не хочется, поэтому он ложится на бок и натягивает на себя краешек мягкого пледа, чувствуя как усталость овладевает его телом.

— Хэй, котёнок уже засыпает? Пойдём, сначала умоемся, а потом я уложу тебя в чистую кровать, договорились? — Уджин улыбается и легко щекочет бока Минхо, заставляя того лениво отбиваться, но улыбнуться в ответ; он подхватывает младшего на руки и относит в ванну.

Горячая вода ещё больше расслабляет, так, что Минхо кажется, будто его тело из ваты или воздушных шариков, он ныряет под воду с головой, позволяя сладкому запаху миндаля или какой-то ванили окутать его полностью. Уджин моет его волосы с шампунем и массирует плечи, в перерывах покрывая влажную кожу поцелуями. Они обмениваются ленивыми ласками и тихими фразами, обычно ничего не значащими, но именно сейчас, в этот момент и только для них двоих, значащими так много. Минхо чуть дрожит, когда Уджин вытирает его мягким махровым полотенцем, когда снова берёт на руки и укладывает на кровать, уже заправленную свежим постельным бельём, пахнущим чем-то тёплым и пряным, им; Минхо кажется, что он где-то высоко в мягких облаках, когда чужие пальцы перебирают его волосы, а ласковый шёпот убаюкивает, заставляя веки тяжелеть; он засыпает в чужой постели и забывает о выключенном телефоне, оставленном где-то в кармане брюк, а Уджин смотрит на его трогательно подрагивающие во сне ресницы, улыбается, закусывая губу, и забывает, что обычно вообще-то никогда не предлагает никому остаться на ночь.


End file.
